When the adventure begins
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: follow Chantelle and joey as they try to stay alive this is a sequel to survive hope you like it. please review
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequel to survive so I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Well I had been awhile a month since we left the other survivors. We are heading to a camp outside the city that has survivors from what we heard on a radio that we found, we don't know what to expect but it's out best guess to finding any other survivors of the zombie outbreak. Joey and I are in a relationship now but that that can wait till later. We have been having some good luck so far but that will not last forever as we have learnt from the past.<p>

"So do you think that we will find anyone at the camp" I asked

"Don't know but if there are survivors that they can help us" Joey said

If you are wondering we are in a car and it kinder belonged to the other survivors but I'm sure that they are fine since there are four of them of course and if they are alive I would not like to run in to them.

It has also been a month since my brother died, I dream about him sometimes, before what happened but they are just memories, just like my whole family, they are just a memory now. I did not get along with my sister who does we would fight like cats and dogs. I came out of my thoughts to see Joey looking at me with concern

"You ok" Joey asked

"Just thinking about the times before this happened" I said

"I'm guessing you been dreaming about Jake again" Joey said

"Yeah" I said looking at the fast empty land

Joey continued to drive he knew that I blamed myself for what happened to Jake who wouldn't, I was meant to look after him, it was my fault he's dead. It was getting dark so it was my turn to drive the car so that Joey could sleep. I knew that one day I would be a great parent, that is if I live that long. I kept driving.

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

sequel to survive

chapter 2 is now up

Don't own song

* * *

><p>The camp that we were heading to was called the crow's nest, I don't know why it was called that but it was where we were heading. Joey and I had heard that there were survivors and if there were other survivors than we stay alive. It was Joey's turn to drive so that I could sleep; we stopped the car and got out to swap sides, as I sat down in the passenger seat, I could see someone two people running towards us.<p>

"Joey what should we do?" I asked

"We say in the car and drive of" Joey said

"But, what if they not infected we can't leave them" I said

"Chantelle remember what happened to your brother" Joey said

"You have no right to bring Jake in to this" I shouted

"Fine I'll go see, but keep the doors locked and the windows shut and if something happens I want you to drive the car and keep driving, ok" Joey said sternly

"Joey be careful" I said

I closed the windows and locked all the doors; Joey was walking towards the two people, pointing his gun at the two people.

* * *

><p>Joey's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay where you are" I shouted pointing the gun at them<p>

"Ok man, whatever you want" one of the people said,

The two of them stood still not moving forwards, I guessed that they did not have a gun or they did not want to attracted any zombies, I walked up to them, I needed to be sure that they had not been bitten. I walked right up to them still pointing my gun at them.

"Have any of you been bitten" I said

"What no, now can you put the gun down" the one on the right said

"Prove it, show me that you have not been bitten" I said, I could not just take their word of it I need to have prove

They both showed that they had not been bitten; this meant that they could both travel with us. I signalled Chantelle to bring that car to us.

* * *

><p>Back to me<p>

* * *

><p>I got out of the car to see that Joey had stopped pointing his gun at the two men since I was next to them.<p>

"We're heading to the camp called the crow's nest, do you two want to come there are supposed survivors there" Joey said

"Well I guess we'll join you" the man on the left said.

We got in to the car, the two men sat at the back; it was quite for a few minutes before I said something.

"Hi, I'm Chantelle and this is Joey what are your names?" I asked

"Me and him don't go by the names that we used before this happened" the one on the right said

"So what are we supposed to call you?" Joey said sounding annoyed

"Well you can call me Kruemel and you can call him Zombicidal" said Kruemel

* * *

><p>Well at least it seemed that we were getting along, well it seem I was getting along with them but Joey did not get along with them. It was getting dark and Zombicidal and Kruemel were asleep, I could feel myself falling asleep, I knew that I would dream about times before all this happened up to the time that my brother Jake died.<p>

* * *

><p>DreamFlashback

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding<br>Fall into your sunlight  
>The future's open wide beyond believing<br>To know why hope dies**

(_"He hadn't changed yet, your no better that the monsters that we are trying to get away from" I shouted at Tallahassee)_

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
>Suspended in a compromise<br>The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
>Somehow sundown<strong>

_(Chantelle, will mommy and daddy find us if we are not at home Jake asked)_

**And finding answers  
>Is forgetting all of the questions we call home<strong>

("_Chantelle, mummy and daddy look we can go home now" Jake said_

**Passing the graves of the unknown**

("Chantelle, why are they putting great nanny in the ground?"Jake asked) ("Jake you would not understand" I told him)

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
>Illusions of the sunlight<br>And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**

(_"Chantelle what about mommy and daddy" Jake asked_) (_"They were running so fasted that they could not stop so we are going to meet them at Granma's house ok" I said to him_)

**Love gone for so long**

**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
>Knowing that faith is all I hold<strong>

("No I'm not leaving him behind, we might be able..." I was saying) (Kid, he won't make it, we can't save him" Tallahassee said)

**And Ive lost who I am**

(_"Jake wake up please, please don't do this to me not now" I screamed crying_)

**And I can't understand  
>Why my heart is so broken<strong>

("I'm so sorry mum, dad I could not save him, I tried" I shouted to the sky)

**Rejecting your love**

(_"No Merhawi you made it clear that we can never be" I said running off crying not looking back_)

**Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<strong>

**But i know  
>All i know<br>Is that the ends beginning**

("_Chantelle you need to look after your brothers and sister ok" she said_) (_"But what if you don't come back" I said_)

**Who I am from the start  
>Take me home to my heart<br>Let me go**

(_"Get away from me" I shouted as the zombie grabbed my leg_) (_"Chantelle, are you alright" said Joey helping me up_)

**And I will run  
>I will not be silenced<strong>

(_"No he, he has not changed, please you can't do this" I said tears in my eyes_)

**All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<strong>

(_"He cannot come with us" Tallahassee said_)

**Hope remains**

(_"No I'm not leaving him behind, we might be able..." I was saying_)

**And this war's not over**

(_"Don't say that you don't know if that is true" I shouted at Tallahassee I had tears in my eyes_)

**Theres a light  
>Theres the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones**

(_Here Chantelle, what you doing?"__Jake asked_) (_"Playing a game, do you want to watch?" I asked_)

**To the place we belong  
>And his love will conquer<strong>

**And Ive lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<strong>

("_Why, why did it have to be him, I don't understand, I was supposed to keep him safe" I shouted to the sky)_

**Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<strong>

(_"Chantelle are you alright?" Joey asked_) (_I was supposed to protect him, not let this happen, I loved him like he was my own" I said not looking at Joey_)

**Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<strong>

(_"Joey I have to leave" I said back_) (_"Why" Joey said, I really hate these types of situations)_ (_"Because I have to, there is nothing for me now" I said walking away_) (_"If you're going that I coming with you" Joey said_)

**But i know  
>All i know<br>Is that the ends beginning**

(_"I am coming with you no matter what you say" Joey said_) (_"You know that we will most likely die" I said_) (_"I know, but at least we will die together" Joey said_)

**Who I am from the start  
>Take me home to my heart<br>Let me go  
>And I will run<strong>

(_"Chantelle please don't go let me explain" Merhawi shouted but I did not look back and I kept running_)

**I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains**

("_there is always hope you just need to know where to look" my mum said_)

**And this war's not over**

**Theres a light**

**Theres the sun**

**Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<strong>

(_"Joey look up, tell me what you see" I said_) ("_I see the stars" Joey said) _("_I see our parents looking down at us" I said looking at the brightest stars shining_)

**And his love will conquer all  
>Yes his love will conquer all<strong>

**Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding**

(_My knees gave out and I fell to my knees, I had failed him the tears were flowing freely down my face I held Jake in my arm_)

**Fall into your sunlight**

* * *

><p>End dreamFlashback

* * *

><p>song used is called shattered by trading yesterday<p>

Please review

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

sequel to survive

chapter 3 is now up

the people in this chapter are from towns that I have been in, in a site called Die2nite.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone shaking me, I opened my eyes slowly realising it was Joey. I guessed that I must have been muttering in my sleep again. It was morning which meant that we would be at the camp soon hopefully<p>

"I'm guessing that i was muttering in my sleep again" I said

"Yeah, it was about Jake again" Joey said

"it was not just him this time, I dreamed about the time before this" I said

We did not say any think more after that, Joey knew that I still could not get over the death of my brother, I was just glad to have him there to help me get through it. Kruemel and Zombicidal were starting to wake up. An hour pasted and it seemed that we were not any closer to the camp.

"Are you sure that we are going the right way" I asked

"Well this is the way the person on the radio said to go" Joey said

Joey and I kept arguing about where the camp was, I kept saying he got the directions wrong and he kept saying he was going the right way, we did this for 30 minutes until we saw a big wall.

"See I told you I was going the right way" Joey said sounding proud of himself

"I guess you are right for once" I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey

* * *

><p>I did not answer Joey, I just looking at the high walls, they were made to keep zombies out hopefully there would be people alive, we drove closer, the gates were open which meant we could get in and keep safe. We drove through the gates; no one was around it seemed that the town was empty. We all got out of the car, Joey standing close to me.<p>

"Hello is anyone here" I shouted

"What are you doing" Joey hissed

"Seeing if anyone is here" I said to him as the gates shut behind

We turned round to see the gates shut, there were defiantly people living here. We could see shadows moving, I moved close to Joey, I wish I had just kept my mouth shut. I looked over to Kruemel and Zombicidal they seemed to be calmer than Joey and I.

"well, well what do we have here" said the person that came out of the shadows

He walked up to us I stood behind Joey, Joey pointed the gun at the man. The man did not seem scared of the gun or any of us for that matter.

"why don't you put the gun down kid before someone get hurt" the man said as people came out of the shadows exactly the same way the man in front of us however they seem to be afraid of us.

"fat chance of that happening" Joey said looking ready to kill this guy if he came closer

This man walked forwards not stopping I backed away whereas Joey stay and held his ground. Joey warned the man again that if did not stop he would shoot; the man dared Joey to do it.

Joey fired the gun complete missing the man and reserving a hard punch to the face then a kick to the stomach which made him fall to the floor, I tried to run to Joey but found myself being held by another man unable to get away. The man kept beating Joey up.

"stop, please you're going to kill him" I cried

The man turned to me leaving Joey lying on the floor, I was scared, forget that I was terrified. He grabbed me by the shirt and hit me hard making me fall to the ground. Kruemel and Zombicidal tried to help but the man looked at them

"You two would not think about moving will you" The man said Kruemel and Zombicidal both just shook their heads staying where they were.

The man came back to me and grabbed me again and pulled me up I closed my eyes. When all of a sudden the man let go I opened my eyes to see him on the ground and Joey standing over him, there was a sound of cheering which suddenly stopped as Joey and the man where beating each other up.

There were punches, kicks and ducking before the sound of a gun being fired. The crowd of people moved away and a man came walking past them.

"what's going on here" The man with the gun said

"they, they... the man that hurt Joey said

"now, now Lisiyang they are survivors just like us" said the man "now clear off the lot of ayah"

"thank you for helping us" I said helping Joey up

"No problem" he said "it is good to see you again Kruemel and Zombicidal" he said walking up to Kruemel and Zombicidal

"It good to see you to SpringfieldSteven" said Kruemel

"Well I might as well introduce myself and the other people in this town, I am SpringfieldSteven and I am guessing you already know Kruemel and Zombicidal" SpringfieldSteven said

"Yes we did, not in the way I expected, I'm Joey and this Chantelle" said Joey leaning on me

"If you follow me I will show you round and introduce everyone oh and I think that he should go to our medical area" SpringfieldSteven said

SpringfieldSteven showed us every part of the town and we found out that there was a lot of people in this camp, their names where: ShadeTornado, Zombag, Jord, SunkAssassin, YoungBlood75, NuclerGuy, RadioactiveMan, DeathLord1993, LionJarrel, IDare, PigBoy, Meridius, Zamen, Punner, Toffelees, PregnantALot, Catness, AfterLight, Hazbro, LordNight, BloodyShadow, Caboosee, BlueLighting, Cool4345, WolfMan555, SpellMan, EverybodyHurt, DustCakes, ThisGuy, Shadow6548, GameOver, Baxys, Creature, Roterio, oh and the guy we had an run in with what was his name i think they called him Lisiyang.

As you can see there was a lot of people still alive in this town which gave us hope and maybe a future for humanity but how long until the end to come for us

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

sequel to survive

chapter 4 is now up

the people in this chapter are from towns that I have been in, in a site called Die2nite.

* * *

><p>"I never knew that there were so many people still alive" I said amazed<p>

"Well it's not been easy for us" SpringfieldSteven "we have lost a many good people to those monsters" SpringfieldSteven also added

"I know what its like" I said

"Well this is the construction site, this is where we build anything that we need to keep this camp alive and as you and your friend are now with us, we will expect you two to help anyway you can" SpringfieldSteven said

I agreed since he was nice enough to allow us to stay. I wondered how Joey was doing; I really hoped that that guy would not hurt Joey. Many of the camp mates where very kind to us and made us feel welcome.

"Well, it seems that the rumours are true we do have new people in the town" said a man at the door to the medical area.

"Chantelle this is IDare, IDare this is Chantelle" SpringfieldSteven said introducing me to IDare

"It is a pleasure to meet you IDare" I said

"I would say the same to you, has Lisiyang or PigBoy gotten in to any trouble today" IDare asked

"Yes they have but I have dealt with them, but knowing them two they will get themselves in trouble tomorrow" SpringfieldSteven

"Well we have a meeting to get to, see you later Chantelle" said IDare as he and SpringfieldSteven left.

I walked in to the medical area to see Joey was sitting on the edge of one of the beds with someone tending to his wounds. Joey looked over at me telling the man to move and tend to someone else. I walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Bit sore but I'll live, that guy did not bother you again did he because if he did I'll..." Joey said standing up

"Don't worry he didn't now sit down" I said to Joey

I looked in to his eyes I never noticed how blue his eyes were until now, I put my hand on his face. Joey leaned forward and so did I till our lips touched. It was amazing, the best thing however it ended too quickly because we got interrupted but someone.

"Well, what do we have here?" said the man in the door

Joey and I quickly pulled away from each other acting like nothing had happened; I did not know the person at the door. He walked in looking at us both before he spoke

"Well I should introduce myself, I'm Baxys" Baxys said

"I'm Chantelle and this is Joey" I told him

"I know, we just had a meeting about the new arrivals" Baxys explained

And Baxys left as quickly as he came, there were two other people in the medical area they were the doctors here. We quickly learnt that their names where BloodyShadow and YoungBlood75. BloodyShadow was a lot older than YoungBlood75. After they had finished patching Joey up we were allowed to leave, where we met up with SpringfieldSteven and Kruemel again, they showed us where we would be staying while we were here, it was not big but it was securer.

"We will be meeting up with the other soon; do you two want to come?" Kruemel asked

Me and Joey agreed and followed them, we felt welcome in this camp and I knew that we could make a lot of friends here; Joey on the other hand did not seem to want to get to know any of these people.

They told us that the zombies around here seemed to only attack the camp at midnight. No one seemed to know why but at least we had time to make sure that the defence was strong.

* * *

><p>Where Lisiyang and PigBoy are<p>

* * *

><p>Lisiyang and PigBoy were up to no good as normal but this time it was different.<p>

"So what do we do again?" asked PigBoy

"We put the poison in the water ration and someone drinks it and then we say it was those now comers" said Lisiyang

"That's a great plan boss but how will help you?" asked PigBoy

"Then I can be the leader of the camp now let's get going before anyone notices" said Lisiyang

* * *

><p>Lisiyang and PigBoy are up to know good but who will die all will be revealed soon.<p>

Also Lisiyang did the same thing in the town that I was in with him

please review

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

sequel to survive

chapter 5 is now up

the people in this chapter are from towns that I have been in, in a site called Die2nite.

* * *

><p>At the camp fire<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the people in the camp were at the camp fire that we had going, the people that were not there were ever in their homes, if they were not there than they were on the guard duty. It seemed that no one had noticed that Lisiyang and PigBoy had come to the camp fire. The people at the camp fire were talking about their lives before all the zombies came and the world went to hell, many of these people had families that they had lost to the zombies, others talked about the jobs that they once had and others talked about the friends that they had lost and the new ones that had gained.<p>

"So, what's your story?" IDare asked pointing at me

"Well there's not much to say about my life before this all happened" I said

"Come one everyone had something to say about their lives, I mean, you did have a family, didn't you" asked SpringfieldSteven, I nodded "well, why don't you talk about them then?" said SpringfieldSteven

"my family was like any family, there was me, my sister Amie who was a little devil child who liked to causes trouble for my mum and dad, my two brothers Jake and Luis, they were like any boys their age I guess" I said taking a breather before I continued "when the world when to hell, my mum and dad went to get my grandma and they said that they would come back, my brother Luis and my sister Amie were the first to get eaten by the zombies, than it was me and Jake for a while. Then I met Joey and he became a part of my life from then, even after I punched him in the face when he saved me" I paused to hear people giggling when I said that I punched Joey for saving me

"Anyway my little brother Jake, Joey and I were looking for supplied, we got chased by zombies, I saw my mother but he was a zombie, Jake got bitten and he died" I said the camp went quite I knew that they did not know what to say to this.

"Well we should put this fire out and get ready for the attack, are the gate shut?" SpringfieldSteven asked

"Yes the gates are closed, they won't be getting into night" AfterLight said

"Is everyone in town?" asked SpringfieldSteven

"Not everyone is in town, Roterio, Creature, GameOver, SpellMan, WolfMan555, ThisGuy, and DustCakes have not returned to town" AfterLight said

"What, you did not think to tell any of us, well we can't open the gate again" SpringfieldSteven said

"You can't leave them outside, they are going to get killed" I said

"I know, but many of them are very good at camping anyway I cannot risk the lives of everyone in the camp" SpringfieldSteven said to me "we should get in to our homes and wait to see what morning will bring us" SpringfieldSteven said

Everyone went to their homes, Joey and I headed to our home but before I when I could see someone sneaking into SpringfieldSteven home with a container, part of me wanted to see who it was and part of me wanted to pretend that I have not seen it, I kept walking to my home, I told Joey what I had seen, he told me that I should not think about it and think about trying to survive for as long as we can.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep in Joey's arms and for the first time I a while I had no dreams about my family, when morning came I was still in Joey's arms, I felt save because I knew that Joey would be protecting me from anything or anyone that would try to hurt me. I suddenly heard a shout from outside; I got out of Joey's grasp to look out of the window, I could see someone lying on the floor with people coming round the person. I ran to the door, opened it and ran outside. I pushed through the crowd of people; I could see who it was. It was SpringfieldSteven; I went down on my knees to get a better look at SpringfieldSteven so that I could maybe help him in some way, I could see a rash forming on his arm, it was like series 1 episode 3 of Merlin.<p>

"Someone get a doctor now" I shouted

* * *

><p>Two people picked up SpringfieldSteven and carried him to the medic area; BloodyShadow had a look at him. It did not look good. Joey asked what was going on, I told him what was happening. BloodyShadow said that he wanted to talk to me, Joey, ShadeTornado, Lisiyang, IDare, Kruemel, Zombicidal and Jord. We all met in the small hall that the camp had, BloodyShadow explained that SpringfieldSteven did not have long to live.<p>

"What do you meant?" asked IDare

"It means that he is going to die, what are you stupid" I said

"I know it means that but how is he dying" IDare asked

"It seems that he was poisoned" BloodyShadow said

"Surely, there must be a cure?" asked ShadeTornado

"I'm a feared there is not you see the poison is called tetrodotoxin; he has no more than 6 if not 5 hours before he dies, so I feel that we should say our goodbyes why we still can" BloodyShadow said

Everyone went silent, we all have a shocked look on our faces we all of us apart from Lisiyang he had a small smirk on his face; I seemed to be the only one to notice it. The silent was broken by Jord

"So what are we going to do now" Jord

"We'll think about that later, right now we need to be there for SpringfieldSteven" said Zombicidal

* * *

><p>tetrodotoxin is the poison that a puffer fish has<p>

Please review

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

sequel to survive

chapter 6 is now up

the people in this chapter are from towns that I have been in, in a site called Die2nite.

* * *

><p>We all left the small hall; many people in the town were standing outside waiting to find out what was happening. BloodyShadow explained what was happening, he told them what he had told us but not in as much detail as he had told us.<p>

Everyone was sad by this, since I arrived in this camp yesterday; I had learnt that SpringfieldSteven was the leader of this camp, too many of the younger people of the camp he was like a father but too everyone with the except Lisiyang, SpringfieldSteven was a great friend and when he passed he would be greatly missed.

* * *

><p>In mine and Joey home<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should tell them what I saw" I said<p>

"And then what, do you think that anyone will listen to a couple of 16 year olds" Joey shouted

"We can at least try, I saw someone going in to SpringfieldSteven home and you don't need to shouted" I said with anger in my voice

There were a few minutes silence before Joey said anything

"Try, why should we even try, the worlds gone to hell and you what to tell them that you saw someone going in to SpringfieldSteven home" Joey shouted, I was about to say something but Joey stopped me

"I'm glad Jake's is gone at least he won't have to deal with you or any this ever again" Joey shouted

"You have no right to talk about my baby brother" I shouted "you know what why don't I just go" I said walking to the wooden door

As I grabbed the door handle I found that something was holding on to me, I looked behind me to see that Joey was the one to have grabbed my arm.

"Chantelle, I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean it, I just got angry, don't leave" Joey pleaded

I pulled away from Joey, my mind was made up I was not staying with him; I walked out of the door not looking back at Joey. I went to say my goodbyes to SpringfieldSteven before it was too late to.

* * *

><p>In the medical area<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in to the medical area I could see SpringfieldSteven still laying on the bed; he lay there motionless, as if he was already gone. I looked to my right to see BloodyShadow working on something<p>

"Can I have some privacy please?" I asked

"Oh, yes just let get this" BloodyShadow said as he picked up his papers

I waited until I was alone with SpringfieldSteven before I spoke

"SpringfieldSteven can you please open your eyes please" I asked him

"Can't I die in peace" SpringfieldSteven said open his eyes

"SpringfieldSteven I wish there was something that I could do" I said

"Kid no one can live forever you know" SpringfieldSteven said

"What will everyone do without you?" I said tears starting to form in my eyes. It was weird I hardly knew this guy but is some weird way I felt that I had known him all my life.

"Don't worry, they know what will ..." SpringfieldSteven was saying but he did not get to finish.

* * *

><p>I looked at him, he was now gone and there was no bringing him back, I could hear someone coming in. I quickly dried my tears and turned to see who it was, it was Lisiyang<p>

"What do you want" I said angrily

"I just wanted to pay my respects, you see SpringfieldSteven and I go way back. He is the reason that I am standing right here now" said Lisiyang

"So your friends" I asked

"Something like that. He was more like family, I heard that you and what's his name broke up" Lisiyang asked

"His name is Joey and I that is correct" I said

As I walked away I was stopped by Lisiyang, I tried to get past him but he was not letting me

"Wait, I have a room in my house that you can have" Lisiyang said

"Why do you to do this for me?" I asked

"Can't let a young thing like you out in the cold world alone, now can I" Lisiyang said

* * *

><p>I guess he didn't seem like a big Jerk than I first thought but I still didn't trust him however I still went with him. He showed me the room that I would be staying in then he left the room. I went out of the room and outside. The gates to the camp where open, I could see a figure limping as it walked, I ran and went to go and get IDare.<p>

We went to the camp gates, IDare said for me to wait here while he when to see if it was human or zombie, I waited and waited before IDare came back with one of the campers that had been locked outside.

"Tell BloodyShadow we need bandages and hurry" IDare told me.

I ran as fast as I could to the medical area and told BloodyShadow what IDare had told me, I helped BloodyShadow get everything ready of the patient. When IDare came in with the camper; who was known as WolfMan555 and laid him on one of the beds.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

sequel to survive

chapter 7 is now up

don't own song

* * *

><p>I went back to Lisiyang house and went in to the room that he had allowed me to have. I got on the bed and just laid there, I felt betrayed by Joey, and he had no right to have brought my little brother in to this and what he said.<p>

"I thought you were the one Joey, I thought we where meant to be together forever" I said feeling the tears start to form in my eyes

I laid there remembering the times me and Joey met and how we together for so long.

* * *

><p>Where Joey is<p>

* * *

><p>Joey lay on his bed, thinking about what he had said; he got angry and said some think that he shouldn't had.<p>

"Chantelle I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" Joey said tears welling in his eyes

Joey lay on his bed thinking of the time we had met and how we together for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>I miss you so much<strong>

("Chantelle I'm sorry please come back, don't leave, I didn't mean it_"_)

**Your light, your smile, your way**  
><strong>And everything about us<strong>

("_Chantelle, would you like to be with me forever?" Joey asked_) (_"yes Joey" I said_)

**Though you're gone you're still here**  
><strong>In my heart, in my tears<strong>

(You said that we would be together forever, I really believed you this time didn't I Joey)

**Yeah, you sure left your mark**

(_"Joey look up, tell me what you see" I said_) ("_I see the stars" Joey said) _("_I see our parents looking down at us" I said looking at the brightest stars shining_)

**And we were just getting started**

(_"We were not properly introduced I am Chantelle what's your name" I said to the boy_) (_"My names Joey" Joey said_)

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>

(I said that we would be together me and you Chantelle, how wrong was I)

**But it was long enough**  
><strong>Yeah, it was long enough to last forever<strong>

**Sometimes I get so mad**

(_"I'm glad Jake's is gone at least he won't have to deal with you or any this ever again" Joey shouted_)

**I scream, I swear at this**

(_"You have no right to talk about my baby brother" I shouted "you know what why don't I just go" I said walking to the wooden door_)

**'Cause this isn't how we planned it**

(_I pulled away from Joey, my mind was made up I was not staying with him; I walked out of the door not looking back at Joey_)

**I sit here in a cold room**

(_"Chantelle, I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean it, I just got angry, don't leave" Joey pleaded_)

**Praying, waitin' on you**  
><strong>To run back through that door<strong>

(Please Chantelle come back, I never meant what I said, I just wish you would walk through the door)

**To the way it was before you left**

(Why did this have to happen, why did those things have to come and take all that I had left in my life)

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>

(_"Blood hell is this, what I get for helping someone; oh my nose that hurt" the person said. They had a low ruff voice so I could tell it was a boy around the same age as me_) (_"Well I got attacked by some nuttier so I thought you where them or a zombie, I could not tell" I said defending myself and taking of the gag_)

**But it was long enough**  
><strong>Yeah, it was long enough to last forever<strong>

**I feel cheated (I feel cheated)**

(Why do I feel so betrayed? why did i fall in love with you)

**And defeated (Can't believe it)**

(Why did I fall in love with you, I just had to love you)

**Can't believe that you're gone**  
><strong>(Your gone, your gone)<strong>  
><strong>Oh, it was wrong<strong>  
><strong>(So wrong)<strong>

(_"I'm glad Jake's is gone at least he won't have to deal with you or any this ever again"._ I never meant those words)

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

(_"Joey I'm so sorry" I said as I hugged him I had felt the same pain as him losing the people you care about. As I thought about my own family I could feel tears welling in my eyes_)(_"It's alright" Joey said hugging me back_)

**No, it wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>  
><strong>But it was long enough<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it was long enough to last<strong>  
><strong>To last, to last forever<strong>

(_I am coming with you no matter what you say" Joey said_) (_"You know that we will most likely die" I said_)(_"I know, but at least we will die together" Joey said_)

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>No, it wasn't long enough<strong>

(_"Joey I have to leave" I said back_) (_"Why" Joey said, I really hate these types of situations)_

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

**No, it wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>  
><strong>But it was long enough<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it was long enough to last<strong>  
><strong>To last, to last forever<strong>

(_"Get away from me" I shouted as the zombie grabbed my leg_) (_"Chantelle, are you alright" said Joey helping me up_)

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>No, it wasn't long enough<strong>

(_"Chantelle are you alright?" Joey asked_) (_I was supposed to protect him, not let this happen__, I loved him like he was my own" I said not looking at Joey_)

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

* * *

><p>I let the tears flow freely now, I could not believe that I had let go of the best thing in my life, I knew that there was no way that I could get that back, what me and Joey had. I lay there, I let my eyes close I was tired of everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Where Joey was<p>

* * *

><p>Joey was crying he had just let go of something that made him happy, just because he got angry. He was too tired to keep his eyes open, he would be happy in his dreams<p>

* * *

><p>song: forever by Rascal Flatts<p>

Please review

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

sequel to survive

chapter 8 is now up

the people in this chapter are from towns that I have been in, in a site called Die2nite

* * *

><p>I didn't know how many hours had pasted since I fell asleep on the bed. I awoke to the sound of screaming; I got up and walked up to the window. I looked out it; I could see zombies running after people, eating people. I walked back away from the window; this was like a nightmare that you could never wake up from. I fell against the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Where Joey is (Joey's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I heard screaming, I ran to the window. I pulled away from the window, I felt like I was going to be sick, zombies eating people. 'Oh no Chantelle, what if she…' was all I could think about. I had my shotgun down the side of the bed. I picked it up, took a deep breath and reached the handle; I turned the handle and walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Where I am<p>

* * *

><p>I could hear something outside the bedroom door, I was scared who won't be, I could feel tears in my eyes; I closed my eyes not wanting to see what it was. I heard the door open and close quickly. I felt a hand on my shoulder; that moved down to my arm. I opened my eyes to see it was Lisiyang.<p>

"Get up" Lisiyang said pulling me up f the floor by the arm

"Let go of me Lisiyang" I said but Lisiyang gripped my arm even harder "Lisiyang please let go you're hurting me"

Lisiyang gripped me harder and pushed me on to the bed. I fell on to the bed with Lisiyang above me. I tried to get him off me but he was too strong for me. I felt him lean closer to me to the point where I could feel his breath on my neck. 'Joey I'm sorry I left' I thought

"No use struggling darling, it's just us now" Lisiyang said in a creepy way

"Get off me you creepy asshole" I said trying to kick him off me

All of a sudden the door flew open to revel Joey; he pointed his gun to Lisiyang not showing any sign of putting the gun down.

* * *

><p>About 6 minutes before (Joey's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I picked it up, took a deep breath and reached the handle; I turned the handle and walked out the door. Outside was chaos; people eating other people, I thought that we had gotten away from all this but it seemed that we had not. I ran through the chaos, through the zombies, I had to find Chantelle, make sure she was alright.<p>

Only one thought came to me Lisiyang.

I ran to Lisiyang house broke the front door down; looked round, no one. I continued to search the house; I came to a door, I could hear someone in there. 'Chantelle' I thought. I smashed the door so that it would open quickly. I could see Chantelle struggling with Lisiyang on top of her. I pointed my gun at him.

* * *

><p>Back to present (my pov)<p>

* * *

><p>"Get off of her you sick basted" Joey shouted<p>

"And if I don't boy" Lisiyang said challenging Joey

"Don't think that I won't shoot" Joey hissed

"You shoot and you will alert the zombies, they have every good hearing. Boy" Lisiyang said

"I'll take that chance" Joey said holding his finger on the trigger

"You don't have the guts..." Lisiyang was saying as Joey shot him.

Lisiyang lay on the floor, bleeding. I got off the bed and ran to Joey hugging him, he hugged back. We could see that the gun fire had attracted zombies and they were getting closer.

"Chantelle follow me and move quickly" Joey said grabbing my hand

"Please don't leave me here to die" Lisiyang said as if he was some helpless child

"Chantelle come on" Joey said

"We can't leave him to be eaten by zombies, no matter what he has done" I said running to help Lisiyang.

I followed Joey quickly with Lisiyang leaning against me as we made our way to the back door. I could see the zombies coming though the front door and windows. Joey reached the back door and turned round.

"Chantelle hurry up" Joey shouted

Joey saw how Lisiyang was slowing me down, Joey ran back to me taking Lisiyang from me and giving me the gun as we ran to the back door. Once we were out of the house we kept running. We met up with another person that was not a zombie.

* * *

><p>He showed us where to go; we went to the medical area. There were a good number of survivors here. We gave Lisiyang to Bloodshadow and Youngblood75 to sort out<p>

"What are we going to do now?" Joey asked

"Stay here until this passes" said SunkAssassin

"Do you think that they will just give up, it's only a matter of time before they get in?" said Joey angrily

"How about you just sit down, boy and let the adults handle this" SunkAssassin said mockingly

That was it Joey had, had enough of people thinking that they were better than him just because he was 16. He punched SunkAssassin right in the face and only to reserve a punch back by SunkAssassin.

"Ok boy, if that's the way you want to play it" SunkAssassin said "you can go and play with the zombies, I want him out of here"

"Please don't do that" I pleaded

I looked at everyone; no one made a move, they all stared at each other. 'What have we become' was what they could only think.

"We should not be fighting each other" said IDare

"IDare is right if we fight each other than we would be no better than those zombies outside" said Kruemel.

"Like Joey said those zombies won't give up and they will get in sooner or later" I said

"There is a back door if we need it and no zombies can get in that way" said Youngblood75

We all knew that the zombies would not give up and would get in here. All we had to do was wait to see what would happen.

"The person called Chantelle can you come with me" said Bloodshadow

* * *

><p>I followed Bloodshadow to a room that had Lisiyang; he was lying on the bed with a bandage around his chest.<p>

"He was asking for you" Bloodshadow said "I'll leave you two alone" I looked at Lisiyang

"You're prefetic" I said looking at him

"You're still upset with me" Lisiyang said putting a hand on my arm

"Don't you even touch me" I said pulling my arm away from Lisiyang reach

I did not feel sorry for Lisiyang; he got what was coming to him and he would hopefully learn from it if he survived.

I turned to leave when I felt something grab my shoulder and I felt something digging in to my back

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

sequel to survive

chapter 9 is now up

this is the last chapter of this story

* * *

><p>"You think you can get away from me that easily darling" said the person; I knew that it was Lisiyang.<p>

"I'll scream and then the others will come" I threatened

"You do that and I'll let the zombies in, now move it" Lisiyang said holding what seemed to be a gun to my head.

Lisiyang lead me to the room where everyone was, I did not know what he was up too. When we were in the room everyone looked at us.

* * *

><p>Joey's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Let us pass or the girl gets it" Lisiyang said pushing the gun in to Chantelle's head<p>

"Let her go" I said

I looked at Chantelle; there was fear in her eyes. I could not let him hurt her not again; I reached for my gun to find it not there. I could feel something against my back

"Did you think that I would let you get in the way of my survival, did you boy?" Lisiyang said

I turned my head to see that someone by the name PigBoy had my shotgun.

"Lisiyang, what are you doing?" asked IDare

"None of you know what's going on do you?" Lisiyang said "well I might as well tell you, I'm the one that killed SpringfieldSteven, I was the one that reopened the gate letting the zombies in"

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>"You monster" I said<p>

"You forget who has the gun" Lisiyang said

"Let her go Lisiyang" said ShadeTornado

Joey had just had enough of Lisiyang, Joey ran towards Lisiyang to try and grab the gun. I saw my chance to get out of Lisiyang hold.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up to see Joey lying on the floor lifeless. I felt hurt, angry; I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I would not let this guy get away with this.<p>

"You're going to pay for that" I said angrily

I bent down quickly making Lisiyang fall forward this in turn made him let go of me. I stared down at him, I could see that he had let go of the gun but it was still in his reach. I could see him trying to reach the gun but I was not going to let him. I put my foot down hard on Lisiyang wrist with my foot and picked up the gun myself.

"Please have mercy" Lisiyang pleaded

"How dare you ask for mercy" I shouted "after what you have done, why should I give you mercy"

"PigBoy help me" Lisiyang said

"No, what we have done is wrong" PigBoy said

I pulled the trigger shooting Lisiyang in the leg; I could see the fear in his eyes.

"This time I will not miss" I said with my hand on the trigger

"Why do I always get in to these situations" I heard someone say.

I turned my head round to see that Joey was a live, I forgot about Lisiyang and ran to hug Joey however I still had the gun in my had. I saw Lisiyang start to move towards me, I turned round pointing the gun straight at his head. This made him stop dead. I looked round the room, no one moved to stop me; it seemed that they thought he deserved it.

I held my finger on the trigger; as I was about to pull it, I heard a banging sound from outside of the room as if something was trying to get in. I backed away from Lisiyang; I helped Joey up and put his arm over my shoulder so that I could move him.

"I told you lot" Joey said

"This is not the time or place Joey" I said

They were trying to get in; I could see that they were moving the barriers that we had up against the door.

"The barriers are not going to keep them out forever we need to get out of here" ShadeTornado shouted at all of us

"Bloodshadow what are you doing?" IDare asked

"Bloodshadow come on we need to get out of here" ShadeTornado shouted from the open back door

"This will not hold long enough for everyone to get out" Bloodshadow said holding the barriers in place

"Bloodshadow, there is so much you still need to teach me, you can't just go and die on me now" Youngblood75 shouted

"Get out now while you still have a chance all of you now" Bloodshadow shouted struggling to keep the door closed

"I'm staying and helping you" PigBoy said holding the door

* * *

><p>I helped Joey out of the room and out of the back door. We had to say goodbye to a few good heroes. They had given their lives to save us, that is why I called them heroes. We kept running till we reached a town, it was morning by the time we reached this town. The town was a wasted land.<p>

This was where we said our goodbyes; we had split in to two smaller groups.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" I said

"I guess it is until we meet again" SunkAssassin said

"Try to stay out of trouble you lot" Kruemel said

* * *

><p>We watched them leave; the five people in their group were Zombicidal, IDare, Zombag, Kruemel, and SunkAssassin. We hoped that we would see them again; hopefully when we met again than this zombie land would be gone and we could go back to whatever we did before this all happened.<p>

Now there were only five of us; Joey, me, ShadeTornado, YoungBlood75 and Jord. We had no idea of who we would meet.

* * *

><p>We walked down the open road of a bit before a car pulled up; it was a big dark blue car.<p>

"Well, well if it isn't you two" the person said

I looked up to see none other than Tallahassee and he did not seem pleased to see me and Joey at all. He got out of the car and stood in front of us. He was shortly followed by another person however this person we much older and was a woman. She was someone that I had known all my life

"Hello Chantelle, it is good to see that you are safe" said the woman

"grandma" I said

* * *

><p>the end or is it<p>

* * *

><p>well this is the end of this story and I hope that I have left you lot wanting to find out what happens next. I should be writing a sequel<p>

if you read this story than you can review


End file.
